In current retail shipping techniques, many products are shipped in one-time-use packaging. For example, many plastic bags or boxes, even when they are made of recyclable materials, must be destroyed to access the products inside. This can cause undesired waste, requiring new shipping packaging for every product shipped. And even in scenarios where reusable packing is utilized, recipients of a product in reusable packaging may not realize the packaging is reusable or may not easily see the benefit of reusing the packaging to save resources. This results in an underutilization of reusable packaging materials, and leads to overuse of virgin raw packaging materials.